Last Days Together
by Siamese712
Summary: A certain Loonatic learns that they have a incurable cancer and now must tell the guys that they are to die. Now they try to make there last days as memorable as possible
1. Cold Tears

**Last Days Together- (**Lexi learns she has a incurable censer and now must tell the guys that she is to die. Now they try to make her last days as memorable as possible**)**

**The cold winters air swirled around her face. Blowing her blond hair into her face.**

**'**_How am I ever going to tell the guys_**?' She thought bleakly. She stopped walking a moment and looked around the snow covered world that was Acmetropalic. She thought of how beautiful it was. Usually she disliked the colder season do to the sweaters that made her look 'Chubo', but looks seemed so unimportant right now. The iced wind started to blow again.**

**She zipped up her pink jacket all the way, covering her neck. She placed her gloved hands deep into her jeans pockets, and continued walking. Her ears bouncing against her back as she walked '**_How am I going to tell them_**' she thought once more, '**_They didn't even know I was feeling pain. I guess one learns to hide it when there a hero, and pass it off as some thing not as bad as it really is... What are they going to do? What are they going to say?...when they learn...Learn I have cancer? When they learn...I'm going to die_**.'**

**A tear passed down her check, **_'It's funny in a sens. Most people think, as heroes, we don't get sick like everyone els. And that if we are to die its from saving the city, world, or even galaxy from mass destruction. That we can't die from something as mortal as cancer. I guess people are wrong._**'**

**She sighed, '**_I guess I can't say I'm surprised. Cancer has been common in the family. It took Cozen Vinni, and Grandpa Tom. Even mom had cancer...But at least hers had a treatment. Unlike mine...Mine has no treatment, no cure...It jest spreads._**'**

**She looked up as she walked up th steps of H.Q. Looked up at the blue orb where she knew all the others where. Not knowing something was wrong. She pondered a moment on not telling them. Not letting them worry for her. She didn't want her last days with them to be filled with worry and depression. But they deserved to know something was wrong. How could she ever let them find her dead with out knowing. Letting them blame themselves for who knows what.**

**She went into the building and quickly travailed to the door of the mane room. She stood there, in it's door frame for a moment, watching her fellow team mates. Duck sat on the couch, heart eyed, watching Misty Breeze forecasting the weather. Tech also sat on the couch, tinkering away at some new 'toy'. Rev zipped back and forth at the Air Hockey table with Slam cheering him on. Even though there was no real point, Rev would win and lose no matter the out come. Lastly, Ace sat quietly meditating on the floor.**

**She smiled. On, how she loved all of them. They where her family. The brothers she never had. She took a deep breath and walked fully into the room. **

"Hay Lex. How was the walk?**" Ace greeted first with a cheery tone. **

"Hay Ace, It wen**t" She paused a moment, "**fine**."**

**He gave her a quizzical look, got up and walked over to her, "**You don't sound fine.**"**

**She looked at him. Her eyes where sad, worried, and serious all at once. It scared Ace slightly, "**Ace, I need to talk to you...All of you. Now**."**

**Ace looked at her with concern, "**Okay Lex.**" Ace walked over to the couch with Lexi in tow. He picked up the remote and tuned off the Television. **

"Hay! What's the big idea?!**" Duck snapped.**

"Lexi needs to talk to us, Duck.**" Ace returned.**

"Well can't it wait!**" Duck snapped again.**

"It really shouldn't Duck.**" Lexi said as she sat down on the couch next to him.**

**Having over heard, the other had come over and where gathering around to hear what she had to say. Ace sat down on the table in front of her, "**So Lexi, what was it you wanted to tell us**."**

"And make it quick**." Every one slightly glared at there web footed teem mate.**

**Lexi sighed. She kept her eyes focused on the floor. "**I didn't go on a walk like I said I did... I real when to the doctors.**" **

"The-doctors?-Why-would-have-gone-to-the-doctors**?" Rev asked. Every one now looked at her with concern. There eyes asking the same question. **

"Well**" She continued her voice a tad shaky, "f**or the last few weeks I've been feeling a... acute pain in my abdomen.**"**

"You have? Why didn't you tell us?**" Tech asked.**

"At first I jest thought it was nothing, and that it would go away...But it didn't. It got worse**."**

"Lexi**?" Ace gently put his hand under her chin and made her look at him, "**What's wrong**?"**

**She closed her eyes for a second and opened them again. A wall of tears covered her eyes, "**I have cancer.**"**

**They all gasped and looked at her. She removed her face from Ace's hand and bared it in her own as she cried. It now finally hit her. Now it all finally seemed real.**

"There's no known cure or treatment. I-I have ruffly a year left**." Her words where muffled through the tears, but they all heard her perfectly clear.**

**She felt one of them wrap there arms around her as she cried. She didn't care who it was, but she simply placed her hands around him and aloud her self to cry into his chest. He started stroking her hair.**

"Lexi...It's...I...**" Ace tried to think of something to help her feel better, but was there to say? Instead he simply held her closer. It wasn't long till all of them where combined into a group hug around there dieing friend. **


	2. Hallway Memories

**Two days had come and gone from when Lexi told them. By now she had told Zadavia, her family, and even the press. Every one knew. **

**Lexi laid in her hammock. She didn't know what to do for the day. She simply decided to let the day decide what she would do. She got out of the hammock and got changed. She decided against her uniform and put in 'civilian close'. A blue tee and denim jeans. Before she left her room she piked up a small bottle of prescription pills, popped off the top, and let one of the white and red pills fall in her hand. Her doctor had told her to take one every day to prevent any pain. It had been the only thing he could do to help her.**

**Lexi sighed and swallowed the pill. The drug worked. For the past two days she hadn't felt any physical pain, but emotionally she was crashing. She was still trying to take in the fact that around that same time next year she may not be there. Instead she'd be chattin' with the earth worms, to put it bluntly. She sighed again and left her bed room.**

**As she walked she looked around. So many memories made in jest the hall ways alone...**

"Come on Lex admit it, I won**!" Ace said cheerfully.**

**She smiled and lightly giggled, "**Uh You didn't though, Ace. I won. You let go of me, there for giving up."

"Oh come on! You hit me on da back! You tapped out!"

"I did not."

"You did."

"n't."

"Did!"

"n't!"

"You did!"

"Not!"

**Ace stepped in front of her. Stopping her from traveling any further down the hall.**

"**A**ce what are you doing**?" She asked with a smile as she crossed her hands over her chest.**

"Well, sens we can't agree on who won da match. I'm thinking...oh I don't know a bit of a**," He had a mischiefs grin and Lexi took a slight step back.**

"Ace don't you dare**." Lexi warned as she took another step back and pointed at him for effect.**

"Rematch**!" Ace cried before wrapping his arms around her and tickling her. Lexi gasped and started to laugh. Some how she managed to turn around and tickle him back. Ace broke down into laughter. **

"What's this? Have I found are invincible leaders weakness? Simple tickling?**!"**

**Ace was now rolling on the floor, "**Okay! Okay! You win!Lexi, haha, stop!**"**

**... Lexi smiled at the old memory. It was jest one among many...**

"Okay, Ace...Check. Tech... Check... Duck...Check...Stephan...Umff!**" Lexi had been to bizzy looking through the Christmas gifts in the bag she had cared to see the road runner in front of her. Who, in turn, was doing the same thing and hadn't seen the pink bunny.**

**The impact of there coalition had sent them both to the floor.**

"**O**uch, Oh-jeez-I'm-sorry-Lexi-I-wasn't-looking-where-I-was-going-and**-" **

"**I**t's alright Rev. I wasn't either. Did you see where-**" Lexi looked around, realizing she had dropped her bag. But when she looked over she saw two action figures sitting at a small pink tea table.**

**Lexi slightly snickered, "**Rev**," She pointed at the seen, "**Look at that**."**

**Rev looked over, "**What-the?- Now-how-did-that-happen**?"**

**They shared a laugh. Then got up and went over to pick up the toys.**

"Um, Rev. I have to know. You didn't get the tea table for any of the guys. Did you?**"**

"**H**uh? OH! No, -It's for-my-Ma.-She-collects-them.- And-what-about-what-you-have-the**re?"**

"**T**hese are for my sisters kids. Stephan and Andrew, but the first time I saw these out I expected to see them being flung across the room by two boys portending there saving the world, not sitting at a tea part**y!" Lexi and Rev laughed once more.**

**... Lexi giggled as she continued down the hall. She reached the kitchen and slowly walked in. All the others where already there and gave her gentle greetings of ether 'hello' or 'good morning'.**

"**Morning guys." She gave them all a small smile. She sat down at the table and looked at all of them. She soon realized Ace was not with them, so she voiced it, "**Where's Ace**?"**

"Right hear doc**." Lexi looked up to see Ace leaning over her from behind her. He was wearing a yellow and dark gray jacket.**

"What's with the coat**?" She asked. Ace held out her pink jacket in front of her. She looked at.**

"Figured we go for a walk.**" She looked up again to see him smiling down at her. It was a warm, kind, grin. One she knew she couldn't say no to. She took her jacket and simply replied with a shrug.**

"All right.**"**


	3. You'll never lose me

**The cold air nipped at there exposed fur. They walked side by side as they made tracks in the snow. They where in a aria in the city where there was a park surrounded by large office buildings that had large fields of grass around them. Now it was all covered in snow making it a white wonder land. Kids, families, friends, and couples where all walking around and playing in the snow.**

"So**," Ace started, "**how are you feeling? You look a little tired**." **

"I'm all right Ace. Jest... I guess a little emotionally over whelmed.**"**

"Oh. With the hole...**"**

"Ace you can jest say it, Okay. No matter how you look at it.**" She lowered her voice slightly, "**I'm dieing.**"**

**Ace fidgeted a bit. He didn't wasn't to put it that way. It made it sound so unimportant. That gave him an idea. Maybe they should treat it unimportantly. **

"Hay, come on Lexi**." Ace grabbed her hand in his and dragged her out into one of the fields of snow. **

"Huh? Ace what are you doing?**" She asked as he started to scoop up snow into a ball.**

"_We_ are making a snow man.**" He replied. She looked at him.**

"Ace-**" **

"Lexi,**" He interrupted her as he got back up and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders, " **if we dwell whats happening. Wh-whats going to happen we're going to lose you. Lose what little time we have left with you. Da way I see it is we have as much fun as we can. Lexi do you want are last days together to be filled with us being always worried about ya or do you wont it filled with laughter?**"**

**Tears formed in her eyes as she simply hugged him. He held her back. Lexi then pushed away, wiped away her tears, and smiled.**

"Come on. That snow man isn't going to make it's self.**" They rolled the snow together till they had three decent sized snow balls staked on top of each other. **

"There**." Lexi said as she placed one last rock into the face of the snow man giving him two eyes and a smile. They would of used coal but the closest thing they could find was rocks. "**If only we had a carrot for the noise**."**

"Eh, and who said we don't?**" Ace asked. Lexi looked at him to see him pull a carrot out of his pocket and put it in the snow man.**

**She snickered, "**Why did you have a carrot in your pocket**."**

"I don't know**." Ace said pulling another one out and started munching on it. Lexi started laughing, "**Neh, what's so funny**?"**

**She placed her hands over her mouth to try and stop herself, "**Nothing**."**

"Don't be nut'in' me.**" Ace grabbed a hand full of snow and threw it at her. In turn she throw a snow ball at him. Which lead to a one on one snow ball fight. Slowly they started to get tired and eventually collapsed down into the snow laughing.**

"Well dat was fun**."**

**She giggled, "S**ure was.**"**

**Lexi started shaking.**

"You cold Lex**?" Ace asked.**

**She nodded, "**Just a little. The clothes I'm wearing were made for staying worm in the snow. Not playing in it**."**

**Ace stood up and lent her a hand up, "**Come on. I know a nice little coffee shop we can go to and get a good cup of coco**."**

"All right.**" **

**They soon arrived at the small shop, ordered to Cocos, and sat down at a small both next to the window. They stared out the window carelessly. **

"I have to say January dis year has been a lot colder den it was last year**." Ace commented.**

"That's true.**" Lexi replied before shivering.**

"Are you still cold**?" Ace asked with some concern.**

"A little still. Ya.**" Ace scooched over to her side of the booth and wrapped his arm around her to help her get warm.**

"Dat help**?"**

**She leaned into him and smiled at him, "**Ya. It dose.**"**

**They looked at each other happily. They weren't exactly sure how it came to be, but the next thing they knew there lips where locked. The didn't know how long they went at it, but when they finally separated deep blushes spread across there checks.**

**A silents filled the air between them. Ace kinda looked away then back at her.**

"Well... Dat was fun to**." They both smirked. Ace wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She leaned into him as close as she could. They had liked each other for long then they cared to admit, and now they had found each other. Which only made Ace's heart break.**

**Ace's face fell as small blue pools formed in the corners of his eyes. "**Lexi... I don't want to lose you. I don't want it to be next year and be unable to hold you.**"**

**Lexi closed her eyes as tears came down them once again. "**Ace**," She sat up, "**if you think about it. You'll never lose me. No matter what happens**."**

**They held each other close again. For hours it felt, they jest sat there together.**


	4. Lex Bunny

**The April sun shined brightly over the city with a warm breeze. It was a pleasant day. For most. In a quiet place of the city, a place where one gives there respects, we can see Tech E. Coyote, Rev Runner, Slam Tasmanian, Danger Duck, and Ace Bunny standing quietly and respectfully. They where all wearing black and there hands where placed behind there backs.**

**Except for Ace. His hand where preoccupied with holding a small infant in his arms. The child had gray fur and a poof of blond hair on his head. His bright eyes where one blue and one green. The small child, happily sucking on the Binky in his mouth, was also dressed in black. Though he didn't even know or understand what was happening, the child seemed to know it would be best for him to remain quiet like everyone els. **

**Tears and cries could be softly heard from the group of people gathered round. From the more elderly bunny couple who had the faces of ones who had lost one of there children. From the women who stood with the hands of her two sons in her own. From the family and friends, co-workers and boss, Loved ones and ones who said they care. Even from the few who came for the press to document the event. **

**They all watched mournfully as the mahogany coffin was brought before them. A member of the gathered called out Ace's name. At hearing hearing his name Ace, with the child still in his arms, walked forward to where he could be seen by everyone. **

**He cleared his throat, "**Lexi Bunny. Da name means a lot every one gathered. It was da name dat was given to some one very special. She had been are friend, are family. Lexi was many t'ings to me alone. She was a friend, a true love, a team mate, a room mate, she had been my second in command, and mother to are son. She was brave and very strong. As most of us knows she died from cancer, but she lived on for 3 more months den expected. And I know I can speak for all of us hear**," Ace turned to the coffin and gently placed a pink rose on it, "**by saying Lexi, we love you and we're all going to miss you dearly**."**

**He turned back to the crowd, "**Long ago, when I first found out she was sick, Lexi told me somet'ing. She told me dat I'd never lose her, no matter what happened. At first I did not know what she meant, nor did I question her, but now I feel I know what she meant. As long as I keep her in my heart and memories, As long as I never forget her, I will always have her with me. I believe dis true for all of us, and not jest with Lexi's death, but for any one we feel we have lost. As long as you keep dat person in your heart and memories dey will always be with you. And you will never lose dem.**"**

**Everyone was in tears from his words and even clapped for him as he found his place in the crowed. The funeral soon came to an end and the people left. Ace however stood next to the freshly bared grave. No one els was left.**

"Hay Lexi.**" He said, "**I really am going to miss you. Of cores you all ready know dat**."**

**The child in his arms started to fidget, "**Oh, sorry little guy. Your probably getting a little hot in all dat.**" Ace took off the little black jacket to show a short sleeved white shirt under it. Ace also took of the black pants to show the babes diaper. "**Dat better Lex?**" He gently pocked the babes tummy casing him to let out a cute giggle. "**You know Lexi, I'm really glad you a greed to letting me name him Lex. I know you wanted to name him after me, but in away we did. Lex Avery Bunny isn't bad. He's named after me, hes jest named after you first.**"**

**Ace smiled with a sigh, "**You know the doctors are _still _surprised dat you gave birth to a perfectly healthy baby in the condition you where in. I don't see why dey where. You where always strong. Well, I should probably be getting dis little guy home for a nap. I'll try to visit tomorrow, I love ya Lexi. Come on Lex, lets go home.**"**


End file.
